Computing devices continue to become smaller and more portable, and there is significant interest in developing miniaturized, wearable computing devices. Such wearable computing devices in general are also coupled with miniaturized displays to display information to users. A wearable computing device may display information on an integrated display similar to a wristwatch (for example, a “smartwatch”) or on a display in the form of spectacles, goggles, visors, or similar. Displays in the latter situation may project an image on a transparent or translucent prism in the user's field-of-view, thus allowing the user to view the image and at least some portion of the environment behind the image.